Human
by Feux follet
Summary: [Journée des droits de la Femme] Lily a été choisie pour faire un discours, devant Poudlard, en faveur des droits des femmes. Be our guest


**Hello, je vous souhaites une excellente journée des droits de la femme !**

* * *

 **Human**

 _Lily souffla. Devant elle, rangés par maisons, les élèves de Poudlard. C'était à elle de faire entendre la voix de la moitié d'entre eux. Celle des filles, des futures femmes du monde entier. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle jeta un regard sur le côté. Le professeur Mcgonnagal l'encouragea d'un sourire. Elle se lança:_

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

La plupart d'entre vous me connaissent, je suis Lily Evans, étudiante de septième année, et Gryffondor. Nous sommes le huit mars, et j'ai été choisie pour vous parler d'une cause qui me tient à coeur. Certains penseront que cette date ne représente rien, et pour être honnête j'aimerais que cela soit le cas, ce qui signifierais que le monde a compris la plus grande leçon de l'Humanité.

Si je suis là, ce soir, c'est pour vous parler des droits de la Femme. Nous sommes la moitié de l'humanité, mais, encore aujourd'hui, on nous considère comme ... comme des moins que rien. J'aimerais sincèrement comprendre pourquoi cette vision sexiste et limitative subsiste encore. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi à partir de six ans une fille se déconsidère. Ce genre de choses ne devrait pas avoir lieu. Nous sommes des êtres humains. A ce titre, nous pouvons prétendre aux mêmes droits que les garçons.

Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, ce discours, mais si on ne fait rien, et qu'on laisse faire, est-ce que c'est mieux ? Je me suis levée aujourd'hui pour dire "stop". Parce que construire un monde sans vouloir impliquer les femmes dans cette élaboration revient à construire un monde sans elles. Or nous sommes là. Et nous devons construire ce monde ensembles. Vous comprenez ?

Comparée à d'autres filles, dans le monde, j'ai de la chance, je le reconnais. Je suis à Poudlard, je peux faire des études. Mais cela va plus loin que nos simples droits, il en va aussi d'une considération sociale. Lorsque je vais à Londres, et que je prends les transports en commun, par exemple, combien de fois des jeunes m'ont fait des remarques blessantes, sous prétexte que j'étais une fille ? Combien de personnes m'ont sifflées, me faisant sentir comme si j'étais une pièce de viande sur un étalage boucher ? Ces situations sont devenues monnaies courante dans le monde entier, et nombreuses sont les filles et les femmes qui perdent confiance en elles au fil de ces événements, d'apparence anodines ?

Je me doute que ce début de discours doit en agacer plus d'un. J'aimerais néanmoins mettre les points sur les "i" une bonne fois pour toute. Oui, je suis féministe, parce que je crois en l'égalité des genres, parce que je crois que nous avons le droit de vivre d'égaux à égaux dans un monde de moins en moins stable. Mais ceci ne signifie pas que je suis anti-hommes. Non. Et je crois même qu'au même titre que les femmes, ils sont aussi soumis à des préjugés qui doivent leur empoisonner la vie. En effet, il y a encore trop de personnes à penser qu'un garçon ou un homme ne doit pas pleurer et doit être fort. Je vous en prie, retirez-vous ça de la tête. Chacun a le droit d'être ce qu'il a envie, dans la mesure ou il respecte l'autre.

Si pourtant je défends plus ardemment la cause des femmes, c'est parce que notre situation s'améliore plus lentement. Encore aujourd'hui, je pourrais vous donner des chiffres alarmants sur le nombre de filles mineures qui décèdent suite à des grossesses, sur celles qui se font agressées verbalement et physiquement. Et il y a tant d'autres situations qui méritent notre attention, comme l'éducation. Et ces choses ne peuvent progresser que si nous commençons par en discuter, par exposer les faits pour mieux les connaître et mieux s'en libérer. Je suis seulement une voix parmi tant d'autres, et je ne prétends pas que ce discours soit bien formulé ou mérite quoi que ce soit, hormis de l'attention de votre part. Une voix à laquelle s'ajoutent d'autres voix peut faire bouger les choses, tel le ruisseau finit par former une mer.

Dans l'esprit d'un nombre encore trop nombreux de personnes, une femme doit rester chez elle, obéir et s'occuper des enfants. Je conteste cette idée. Je ne dis pas que dans certains cas cela peut convenir à certaines, mais pas à toutes. En tant qu'êtres pensants, réfléchis, nous avons le droit, pour ne pas dire le devoir, de faire preuve d'audace. Non, nous ne nous confinerons pas entre les murs d'une maison. Notre place est partout, dans le monde. Au travail, dans la politique, n'importe où ! Voici ce que nous devons être, au lieu de rester à craindre les remarques sexistes, des femmes modernes, indépendantes, intrépides, qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux. Nous aussi nous sommes fortes. Nous aussi nous savons protester.

Et voilà ce que je fais aujourd'hui, je proteste contre une société qui continue de nous rabâcher qu'une femme doit être jolie, trouver un mari, avoir des enfants et c'est tout. D'abords, à qui devons-nous notre beauté extérieure ? à personne ! Personne ne peut nous forcer à nous apprêter pour paraître jolies. Nous valons mieux que ça, non ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est temps de mettre en avant notre intelligence ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est temps de vivre à pied d'égalité ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est temps que les choses évoluent ? Que nous soyons enfin considérées comme des êtres humains ? Être une femme n'est pas une honte, c'est une fierté. Ce n'est as un boulet à nos pieds, c'est une qualité à brandir comme une bannière, ou un étendard. Les droits des femmes sont des droits humains !

Merci de votre attention, j'espère avoir, par mes mots, traduit une pensée collective, et ne pas avoir trahit les femmes du monde. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, pour traduire ma révolte et celle de toutes les femmes. Encore merci

 _Lily salua, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Oui, elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu. Elle était une goutte dans un ruisseau, un ruisseau qui deviendrait un océan. Elle avait dit le fond de sa pensée, et elle espérait du fond du coeur n'avoir trahit personne._

* * *

 **Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, encore une bonne journée à toutes et à tous :)**


End file.
